Fortier 56
by EvMord-Sith
Summary: Ceci commence au moment où Anne qui a accompagné Abraham dans sa petite marche sans conséquence aucune, est dans sa chambre…


Fortier-Episode 5.6

Dans mon monde imaginaire, la cinquième saison ne se termine pas de la même façon. C'est sûr que mon côté romantique y est pour beaucoup mais surtout la série peut ainsi continuer et dieu sait qu'il y a bien besoin d'une escouade comme le SAS…

Abraham ne meurt pas, la mort de Tétreault est différente (je la dévoilerai un autre tantôt), Jean-Marie ne perd pas l'usage de ses jambes et l'histoire n'est pas racontée par Fortier mais se passe en direct…

Ceci commence au moment où Anne qui a accompagné Abraham dans sa petite marche sans conséquence aucune, est dans sa chambre…

C'était Abraham qui avait raison...

Il l'avait bien compris, lui, que mes sentiments pour Johnson étaient bien plus profonds que je ne voulais me l'admettre. Il ne s'était pas laissé tromper par mon détachement apparent dans ma cuisine lors de notre discussion sur ma vie sentimentale. Il avait été témoin de mon trouble après l'aveu de Johnson comme quoi les autres femmes ne l'intéressaient pas. Son esprit analytique s'était aussitôt mis en route, nous étions devenus sujets d'étude. Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il lui soit si facile de cerner la situation et j'osais espérer que cette tâche lui fut plus ardue que lorsqu'il fit la connaissance de Johnson et observa sa jalousie.

Je ne puis décrire les sensations qui m'ont envahie en entendant sa réflexion, qui résonne encore dans ma tête et qui est à l'origine de tout mon questionnement.

« Tu es quelqu'un de bien, et je pense que tu mérites d'être heureuse. Pourquoi ne pas te laisser aller à tes sentiments d'autant plus qu'ils sont partagés ? »

Comment lui faire comprendre que ce point n'était que la pointe de l'iceberg ? Qu'il ne détenait qu'une partie infime de ma vérité ? De ce qui faisait ce que j'étais et que je ne pouvais ni ne voulais lui révéler. Mais que j'avais été capable, forcée au début, puis ressentant comme une délivrance par la suite, de partager avec Johnson.

Je n'ai su que dire alors je lui ai souhaité une bonne nuit…

J'ai regardé mon cadran, deux heures du matin… Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil… Mon cerveau est en ébullition… J'ai mal… Je pense à Johnson, à notre nuit d'amour même si je m'étais fait la promesse de ne plus le faire… Je me rends compte de ma faiblesse… Face à Rouleau… A mon envie de vengeance et tout ce dégoût pour moi-même qu'elle a engendré, de culpabilité… Je ne peux me permettre de ressentir. Ce serait une porte ouverte à de nouvelles blessures et je ne suis pas douée pour les points de suture... Et puis surtout je ne veux pas le faire souffrir… Et pourtant au fond de moi je sens qu'il est mon port d'attache, ma raison de lutter pour ne pas sombrer dans ma folie. Que lentement mais sûrement, l'admiration qu'il m'inspirait avait évolué en quelque chose de plus profond, que je ne pouvais définir, que je ne voulais analyser mais que je faisais malgré moi et malgré tout…

L'unique fois où j'ai fait référence à notre nuit ensemble, ce fut sous le coup de la colère, devant son refus d'admettre que la mort du transsexuel était en lien direct avec les présumées victimes de Rouleau. Les mots m'ont échappé mais ils n'ont jamais été plus sincères : « J'ai aimé ça, j'étais bien… »

Voilà sûrement une des causes de mon déni d'en parler ou d'y penser. Moi qui refusais farouchement tout attachement, toute dépendance affective, n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse que dans ses bras et je ne parle pas seulement du point de vue physique. Une osmose totale de nos corps et de nos esprits. En y réfléchissant, son amour m'avait ramené à la vie, avait rallumé une étincelle d'espoir dans mes capacités à me considérer humaine. Moi qui me croyais une cause perdue…

Alors ma décision fut prise, une impulsion, une révélation ou seulement le goût de vivre en équilibre…

Je me suis levée, ai enfilé ma robe de chambre, et je suis sortie sur la pointe des pieds. J'ai descendu l'escalier en prenant soin de ne pas faire craquer les marches. Je me suis glissée dans sa chambre.

Il était couché sur le côté, profondément endormi. Je l'ai regardé un long moment en silence puis « de battre mon cœur s'est arrêté ». Un besoin primaire m'a envahi, celui de sentir sa peau contre la mienne….

Je me suis agenouillée au bord du lit et j'ai posé ma main sur son bras puis j'ai murmuré son prénom, ce qui ne faisait que la deuxième fois depuis notre rencontre. C'est étrange d'ailleurs qu'il porte le nom d'un ange et qu'il veille si bien sur moi… Ma rédemption, mon unique chance de pouvoir me défaire de toute cette brume opaque qui est ma seule compagne depuis plus de vingt ans…

Gabriel ?

Il s'est réveillé en sursaut

Anne ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'es correct ?

Oui… J'ai besoin de toi…

Tu sais qui c'est ?

Il ne me facilitait pas la tâche ! Mais comment lui en vouloir ? C'est quand même moi qui le tenais à distance, alors comment aurait-il deviné que ma visite n'avait rien de professionnel ? Il n'avait pas fait attention que je l'avais tutoyé alors que je m'étais toujours refusé à le faire par le passé. Comment lui faire comprendre ? J'ai su que les mots ne me seraient d'aucun secours, alors je me suis assise près de lui, j'ai pris son visage dans mes mains et je l'ai embrassé…

Le premier moment de surprise passé, il m'a rendu mes baisers. Je m'accrochais à lui ayant besoin de son souffle pour pouvoir respirer…Quand nos lèvres se sont séparées, nos regards se sont soudés l'un à l'autre. Dans le sien je pouvais y lire tout l'amour, la tendresse, le désir que je lui inspirais et j'espérais, non je savais, que le mien était le miroir de tant d'émotions… Nous avons pris le temps de retrouver et de redécouvrir la peau de l'autre et lorsque nos corps et nos cœurs se sont calmés il m'a dit :

Anne, je sais que tu ne veux pas parler dans ces moments-là, mais moi j'ai besoin de te dire à quel point je t'aime et que je ferai tout pour que tu sois bien…

Je pense que tu viens juste de me le prouver… Je ne peux rien te promettre, mais je suis sûre d'une chose… Je veux essayer… Me laisser T'aimer…

Une larme a roulé sur sa joue, et ce moment restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. Et une sensation, jusqu'alors inconnue de moi, s'est éveillée au fond de mon âme, celle de vouloir lui donner en retour tout cet amour altruiste qu'il ressentait pour moi depuis les dernières années. Tout ce qui faisait que j'avais besoin qu'il soit près de moi. Puis il m'a souri, ses yeux se sont mis à pétiller et il a ajouté :

Alors pas de somnifères !

Je l'ai fais taire d'un baiser et nous nous sommes endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Je me suis réveillée quelques heures plus tard. Gabriel dormait encore. Blottie contre lui, je me sentais en sécurité…Il était temps que je commence à vivre, la fin définitive de l'emprise de Rouleau sur moi… Il avait peut-être marqué mon corps à tout jamais mais mon cœur avait la chance de pouvoir renaître tel le phénix… et avait déjà commencé à le faire tout doucement, à mon insu et attendait juste une acceptation de ma part, un grand pas pour mon humanité…


End file.
